Big Time Escape
by Tacoko
Summary: Correction Fluid is something different, unique and it's raging like a storm, a storm that has swept over through some rough patches, bringing along some escapees trying to break their way out of their own personal hell. Full Summary and Parings inside.


_**Dude...this is so damn AWKWARD. The first chapter feels awkward to me so...please forgive the fail. D: **_

_**SO. This is how it's going down. Wait...here's the summary. xD**_

**Summary:** This has to have been the stupidest rivalry of the century. Not only is their music in two totally different genres, the only reason they're pitted against each other is because of their bosses. Who are these "rivals"? Big Time Rush with Rocque Records and Correction Fluid, a new band with Hawk Records. Correction Fluid is something different, unique and it's raging like a storm, a storm that has swept over through some rough patches, bringing along some escapees trying to break their way out of their own personal hell. Pairing: LoganXCamille, KendallXJo, JamesXOc, CarlosXOc

**_So...the thing with this band is that...Emi is a boss singer. xDD But that's besides the point. Now, they will be singing songs that some readers find familiar...because they are. They are Nightwish. Emi's band will be the Nightwish of the BTR world...with a different name. So...I hope that makes sense._**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that is Big Time Rush. I do not own Nightwish, it's songs or anything in that nature. It's just for this story that I hope to have fun with. I own NOTHING. I'm too damn poor.

_**So uh...please enjoy! I would like some constructive criticism and flames will be used to make my pork chops.**_

Chapter 1: Big Time Talent Show

"_But I keep getting stuck, stuck_

_But I'm never giving up, up_

_In the middle of a perfect day_

_I'm tripping over words to say_

_Cause I don't want to keep you guessing_

_But I always end up getting_

_Stuck, stuck but I'm never giving up, up"_

It was a perfect time for a talent show, so...here we are. Bitters, though albeit not happy about it, organized the Palm Woods to host a talent show. Many talented kids had performed their talents and the show was about to end after Big Time Rush finished performing their song. The prize for winning the talent show?

A one thousand dollar gift card for Wal-Mart.

As Big Time Rush finished their act, they walked off the stage set up at Palm Woods Park. There was an applause by the crowd and the four boys joined their friends in the crowd. It was time to decide the winner of the talent show. But…there was a crew setting up some drums on the stage.

"I thought we were the last act," said Carlos, confused. The boys looked on stage and saw Bitters approaching the microphone with a bored look on his face.

"There's been a change. We have one more act. Please welcome, Correction Fluid," Bitters had said with a bored tone. He simply turned around and walked off stage while there was a small applause. There was chatter as the people questioned the new arrival. Just who was Correction Fluid?

The chatter silenced when two girls walked on stage. One girl had blond hair and she was grinning brightly at the crowd. She sported a slick looking black and blue electric guitar. She took her place at the right of the stage. The second girl had brown hair and she walked to her spot at the left side of the stage where a keyboard was placed.

The blond girl finished tuning up her guitar and she belted out a few rifts. She bowed at the applause she received.

"Whoa-ho! That was awesome!" James exclaimed. Since him and his friends were in the front row, the blond girl heard his exclaim. She grinned brightly and walked to the microphone.

"Hello cutie," she started with a flirtatious tone which echoed over the crowd. "I'm Vanessa." She would have said more but she was grabbed by the back of her shirt by another blond girl. Her hair was darker and she looked a bit older than Vanessa. Vanessa pouted as she was dragged away from the microphone and put back in her place. She stuck her tongue out at the girl as she went to her place behind the drums. The brunette behind the keyboard just shook her head.

A blond hair guy walked on the stage sporting a bass guitar and he waved at the crowd, winking at all the girls who sighed dreamily. James, who was sending Vanessa flirty smiles and winks, felt a bit of resentment against the blond. Looks like he had some competition. The blond boy walked to his place, also on the left of the stage.

Then, an Asian looking girl walked on stage and she stood at the microphone, at the center of the stage. Her hair was dark brown and very short, unlike the other girls on the stage whose hair was long. She looked back at the blond boy and nodded. He then nodded to the other members.

Mystical like music started to play from the speakers that was set up and the short haired girl seemed to take a deep breath before she started singing into the microphone.

"_One more night_

_To bear this nightmare_

_What more do I have to say"_

Her voice seemed to have stunned the crowd, for all they could do was gape at the girl as she sang in her passionate, almost angelic voice. The mystical music was then accompanied by the rest of the music, provided from the instruments being played.

"_Crying for me was never worth a tear_

_My lonely soul is only filled with fear_

_Long hours of loneliness_

_Between me and the sea"_

She then removed the microphone from the stand and walked forward on the stage.

"_Losing emotion_

_Finding devotion_

_Should I dress in white and search the sea_

_As I always wished to be - one with the waves_

_Ocean Soul_

_Walking the tide line_

_I hear your name_

_Is angels whispering_

_Something so beautiful it hurts"_

Her eyes made contact with a pretty boy with long hair as she sang that verse. Their gazes never left each others until she moved her eyes away.

"_Long hours of loneliness_

_Between me and the sea_

_I only wished to become something beautiful_

_Through my music, through my silent devotion_

_Losing emotion_

_Finding devotion_

_Should I dress in white and search the sea_

_As I always wished to be - one with the waves_

_Ocean Soul"_

The song ended and there was a huge applause. The singer just smirked into the crowd before stepping back, walking off the stage along with the other members. No one really knew who exactly this band was, but that didn't stop some people from the crowd from approaching them.

"Guys…that was amazing!" Kendall cheered.

"I know! How come we've never seen them before?" Carlos replied.

"Maybe 'cause we just got here,"

The guys turned and saw the singer standing there. The other members of the band were surrounded by people asking them questions and telling them how great they were. Upon closer inspection, the guys could see that the singer had multiple piercing on both her ears and her lip, nose and eyebrow were pierced as well.

"Did those hurt?" Carlos asked almost immediately. The singer blinked.

"You mean my piercings? No, they didn't hurt at all," she answered.

Before Carlos could say anything more, he was shoved out of the way my James, who was giving the singer a huge smile. "My name is James, and I'm in a band."

The singer raised her eyebrow and her lip was twitching. "A band…like…a rock band?" He sure didn't look the part.

James shook his head. "No no…we," he gestured to his three best friends. "Are Big Time Rush."

"Oh…you guys are a boy band?" They all nodded and the singer's smile faltered a bit. Before she could say anything, Vanessa approached her from behind and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Emi, they're about to announce the winners." she said before noticing James. A smile crept upon her face. "Why, hello again cut-" Vanessa's mouth was covered by Emi's hand. Emi pushed Vanessa back and gave her a warning look, shaking her head.

"They're in a fucking _boy band_, Ness," Emi said. She obviously didn't like that fact at all and the guys noticed.

"And…how is that a problem?" Logan asked. He watched as Vanessa grinned and Emi gave him a hard look.

"And the winner of the Palm Woods Talent Show is….Correction Fluid. Woo hoo."

"Emi hates you guys!" Vanessa said with a huge grin, knuckle touching Emi upon hearing that they won the Talent Show.

W-wait! What?" Kendall exclaimed, giving Emi an incredulous look. "We did nothing to you!"

"Boy bands suck!"

There was a yelp and James was holding his hands to his head. "A hot girl that doesn't like boy bands?"

"Since when did THIS happen?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well dawgs, I told you that you would lose this show. Your performance, SUCKED!" came the loud voice of a big man as he made his way through the crowed. He was followed by a nice looking black woman, who was rolling her eyes.

"Gustavo! She HATES boy bands!" Carlos exclaimed again, pointing at Emi. He yelped when Emi slapped his hand away and he held his hand to chest.

"That doesn't matter! All that matters is that you guys were terrible!"

"I concur." Emi piped up. She was joined by the other three members of her band, along with another dark skinned man. There was a cold air as Gustavo and the dark skinned man stared each other down.

"Hawk."

"Gustavo. And Emi, you shouldn't smoke if you want to keep that voice of yours,"

Emi, who was taking a drag from a cigarette rolled her eyes and gave the cigarette to the drummer, who gladly took it.

"Gustavo, I would like you to meet my new project, Correction Fluid." Hawk gestured to the five teens. "This is Ryan, the bass player," the blond boy held his hand up in greeting. He smiled at the guys. "Amy, our keyboard player AND she is the genius behind the composition of the music."

Amy blanched at the attention she gotten before blushing brightly. "Uh….hello…" she said softly. Vanessa put her and on top of Amy's head and smiled. "and you already know me! The drummer is Claire!" she pointed to the older blond smoking the cigarette. She ignored the introduction and continued with her cigarette. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "She's a bitch. And speaking of bitch, that's Emi." she pointed her thumb at Emi, who took no protest to the title.

There was another awkward silence, which was interrupted by Hawk and Gustavo, who were oddly have a 'Yo Mamma' battle.

"Yo mamma is so fat, when she went to the movie theaters, she sat next to everyone!"

"Oh yeah? Well, yo mamma is so fat, she eats Wheat Thicks!"

There was a silence among the meeting teens before Emi just started laughing loudly. "Oh shit, son! You two are so lame!"

"Quiet!" both adults yelled simultaneously before they continued to throw insults at each other.

Emi snorted and she turned her back to Big Time Rush to face her band. "Well…since we won. We will divide the prize in fives, that's two hundred for the each of us. But now…"

She turned back around and faced the four boys with a smirk on her face. "It looks like our bosses don't like each other."

"And our bosses are idiots," Claire spoke out for the first time.

"Hey! Gustavo is NOT an idiot!" Carlos came in defense of his boss. They looked to the dueling adults and saw that they were having a thumb wrestling war. "Okay…so maybe he is."

"Emi is basically trying to say that it's a high possibility that we might become rivals," Ryan said.

"Which is stupid. Good music versus bad music? It's like comparing apples to oranges," Emi said and was pleased with the angry faces of the guys. She grinned and turned around. "Come on guys, lets head to the apartments." They agreed and Ryan and Vanessa bid the guys goodbye, Vanessa winking at James a couple times, who couldn't be more happy with the attention he got from her. Amy sent them a wave and Claire just started walking away.

Big Time Rush watched the group walk away, ignoring Gustavo and Hawk, who were now having a Rock, Paper, Scissor contest.

"Interesting…" said Logan. "They are an interesting group."

"Emi scares me," Carlos replied. "Did you see those piercing?"

"I think they're pretty cool," James said.

"Yeah, because you think that she's hot," Kendall retorted.

"'Cause she is!"

"You have no chance!"

"And why not?"

"Dude," Carlos began. "She hates us, meaning that she hates you too."

"We will see about that. No one can resist the face," and he wiggled his fingers in front if his face.

"Dude, what about Vanessa? At least SHE has interest in you." Logan said.

"Yeah she is cute but…"

"But what?"

"Emi is…a challenge." James grinned to himself. "This should be lots of fun."

-End-

**_So I know I have other fics I have to work on. Well...I'm working on it! Big Time Change: The fifth chapter has been started. Touch of the Feared: I haven't started the eighth chapter yet...and I think it's the eighth. I forgot. xDDD_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE. 8D  
_**


End file.
